Mulan Didn't Dig Holes
by Unbelievably Trigger Happy
Summary: There was no lake, the bloody sun was going to burn me alive, the place was filled with dumb boys and they must have wanted someone knocked out or dead 'cause they handed me a shovel on the first day. This was officially the worst vacation I have ever had


Author's Note: Hello! It's been a while since I've read Holes, but I will do my best to get a hold of the book and re-read it... yes, while trying to keep everything in order. This chapter is a bit short, but I promise to add more length in future chapters. Keep in mind English isn't my first language, but I have done my best to proof-read and grammar check. Thank you and I hope you enjoy...

P.S. I have deleted and now reposted this story (which only has one chapter at the moment) so many times for I am an idiot that is never satisfied. Seeing as I couldn't work on it after I deleted it, I have decided to post the story and suck it up. If I ever delete this story once again, may Zeus smite me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. ToT

* * *

Mulan Didn't Dig Holes

2009.02.08

**0 1. where's the lake?**

"Aiden Lee, you are sentenced to eighteen months at Camp Green Lake."

The judge brought down his gavel to signal that the case was closed and that the officers could finally escort me out of the fancy court. In the crowd, I could see the_ real_ Aiden Lee and his crying girlfriend, Lin, looking guilty. Following me from behind was the actual Lee family, fully aware of "Operation: Save Aiden's Retarded Ass."

Truthfully, it was my fault more than Aiden's. I was the idiot that decided to follow him at raining midnight with a golf club when Lin—once again—got her butt in trouble. What I didn't understand was why Aiden was only being put to trial when I was the one who beat the guy with a metal golf club and later on, with a shovel.

I mean, he barely dealt any damage to the rapist—who is now in a comfy bed at the hospital waiting to be sent to jail for attempted... you guessed it! Rape.

"I'm really, really sorry!" He apologized for about the billionth time since we got home. In a half an hour, I was to load the bus that would take me to this so-called camp. "God, I knew I should have never started a fight with that gangster but Lin was in trouble and—"

"Aiden, I know what happened," I said, flipping the bangs of my newly-cut hair away from my eyes. He and I already looked alike, despite the fact that we weren't even related. It was the hair that separated us—along with height, but that's unchangeable and could be claimed as a mistake—and with our hairstyles the same, we were practically twins. "Besides, any guy who attacks a sixteen-year-old girl isn't a gangster, he's a pervert."

"I still shouldn't have attacked that _pervert_ and should have just dragged Lin out of there," He said.

"And it was my fault for being out so late," Lin sobbed into Aiden's shoulder. "I should have just taken a cab or something! But I had to be stupid and—and now... You're going to have to spend a year and a half at some all-boys delinquent camp!"

"I already felt like a boy cross dressing as a girl before the sentence, Lin," I joked. "Besides, a year and half will fly by just like that! And there's a lake I can take a dip in and everything... there's nothing to worry about. This sounds more like a vacation rather than a delinquent camp!"

Lin managed a tearful smile and gave me a hug. "I'll send you girl supplies and everything, don't worry," She whispered, giggling.

"Thanks," I said, relieved, once she pulled away. I admit, I had always been jealous of Lin for her intelligence, looks and for the fact she had Aiden, but I loved her like a sister... mostly because she was sensitive and trouble followed her wherever she went—I felt like protecting her. Other than that, eh, I would continue hating and envying her.

Aren't I nice?

"How are you going to pass for a boy? You're going to have to shower publicly, dress in the same room and all that 'good' stuff." Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Let's see, I've lived in the same room as you for most of my life and the only female friend I have is Lin, other than that I've been with you dumb boys. I think I'll manage," I said, smirking. Who cares if I didn't have a plan? I'll think of something...

"Ste—I mean, Aiden! You're bus is here and there's an officer at the door!" Aiden's mother announced, tackling me into a hug. "Thank you so much for giving my boy a second chance, Stephanie..."

"It's no problem," I replied. "You're a mother to me."

"Miss, it's time to go," The officer called from the door, clearly impatient.

Ch, way to ruin the sentimental good-byes, you jerk. Can't you see we're trying to have a moment?!

Soon enough I was forced to board the old bus with cuffs around my wrists with a grumpy police officer and an even grumpier cab driver. Both we're so happy that they decided to glare at me throughout the whole time until I had to switch buses...

It took at least two days of silent torture until I got to Camp Green Lake from China Town. Seriously, it was really stupid for them to send me to a facility in freakin' _Texas _from _California_. It was a waste of gas and bad for the environment! And aside from the officers and the bus drivers, I was the only one there!

But once I arrived at the camp, the first thing that popped into my mind once I was to get out of the bus was...

"Where's the lake?"

Stephanie Kim, you got screwed over.


End file.
